The Power Of Three
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: Noble Six and Emile survive Reach. Now they go with the Master Chief on an even bigger task: Halo. Summary probably sucks. Don't judge me.
1. Escape From Reach

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Halo fanfic. In this, Noble Six has a name. Also, Six is a girl (don't judge me dammit). I don't own Halo. One day, I will buy 343 Industries and make an actually good Halo again. The Master Chief, Noble Six, and Emile are the main characters, with the most badass marine mentioned as well. Warning: Fem!NobleSix/Emile. Might be some smut, but IDK. I hope you enjoy.**_

Ch. 1 Escape From Reach.

Noble Six stood on the landing pad, with the ruins of Reach behind her. She was going to give an AI to Captain Keyes. But, those original plans never actually work. A Brute Chieftain had broken the case. Ignoring that, Six put the AI chip in her helmet slot.

"You know, you did break the rules," the AI said. Six rolled her eyes and ignored her. She had dealt with AIs before, but this one, Cortana, was extremely talkative. The roar of Pelican engines caused her to look up. Captain Keyes stepped from his Pelican.

"Thanks, Spartan. Wasn't there a case?" he asked.

"Well, you see, what happened was…," Six trailed off. Keyes saw a broken AI case halfway through a Brute's neck. He smirked.

"Oh well. At least you got the job done." He looked up.

"Noble Four! Fire at that Covenant Cruiser!" the Captain ordered. Six looked up as well and saw the massive ship.

'_Uh, where the fuck did that come from? That cruiser wasn't there a second ago,' _Six thought.

"You'll have your window sir," came Emile's reply. Six saw a Phantom inbound for the MAC cannon.

"Emile! You have incoming!" she shouted as she reloaded her Rocket Launcher. The MAC gun flashed; the Phantom was obliterated.

"Correction: You did have incoming," Six said in amusement. A second flash and the underside of the Cruiser was in flames.

"Thanks, Spartans. Now, hurry up and get on board," Keyes ordered. Emile jumped from the gun, his shields taking the brunt of the impact. He gave his remaining teammate a fist pump.

"I thought you said back there would be the last time we did that," Six reminded.

"Well, I thought we would die. Doesn't look like that now."

"Oh well. We could still fist pump in the afterlife."

"You're a weird girl, you know that?"

They sprinted over to the Pelican that was still in one piece; the other was shot down by the Phantom before Emile could send it to Hell.

"I'm glad you Spartans are with us. WE have the power of three now," Keyes told them.

"Um, there's only two of us, sir…" Emile said in confusion.

"We have a Spartan II as well on board," the Captain explained.

"Sweet." They had heard of the II's. They were badasses.

They prayed that the short flight to the _Pillar of Autumn _would be smooth. It wasn't.

"The pilot's dead!" the co-pilot shouted over the COM. Six stepped into the pilot's seat.

"El-tee, can you fly this bird?" the co-pilot asked nervously. Six shrugged.

"No, but how hard can it be?" At that, the Marines started to pray to whatever God they believed in. After Six gracefully flew them into the _Autumn_'s hanger bay, the Marines went to the bar for a drink. Or off to their girlfriends to get laid. (_**A/N: You choose which one XD) **_Six took off her Recon helmet and stared into her visor. The gold visor reflected the image back at her. Six's name was Faye, and she had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Faye, you should get some sleep." Emile came into their shared room in a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Alright, Emile. You rest a bit too." Six took off her Grenadier shoulder armor, Assault/Sapper chest armor, Grenadier knee guards, Tactical/Softcase utility, and the Assault/Breacher wrist guard (the Assault/Breacher wrist has the extra shotgun shell on it).

The only metal piece Faye couldn't take off was the Bionic arm attached to her right shoulder. Ignoring the pain in it as usual, she welcomed the dark wave of sleep that crashed over her.

_**A/N: Faye's armor is actually my current armor configuration in Halo: Reach. If you want to add me on XBOX live my gamertag is DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE (BTW that is a capital i so don't think it's a lowercase L). My current rank is a Noble. And yes, I play as a female Spartan. Don't judge me. Until next time!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	2. The Pillar of Autumn

_**A/N: Have a 'Modest Mouse' album stuck in my head. If any of you have listened to them, congratulations. Some of their lyrics make me laugh. Only they could write a song about giving a blowjob to food and get away with it. The song said lyrics are in is 'March Into The Sea'. Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy.**_

'_The Pillar Of Autumn'_

Six was down in the '_Autumn'_s cafeteria.

"Faye, where are you?" Emile asked over the COM.

"I'm in the damn cafeteria trying to eat. I noticed our surprise visitors," she added dryly. The Covenant boarded the ship, interrupting the Spartan's lunch, which made her quite pissed off.

"Hold your position. We're going on down to meet you."

'_We? I take it the other Spartan is with him,' _Faye thought. While she waited, she took the time to search (*cough* Raid*cough*) the cafeteria.

After ten minutes, the door opened to reveal two Spartans. One she knew was Emile. The other Spartan wore Mark V chest, shoulder, knee guard and Helmet armor with a Gold visor, Tactical/Softcase utility, and a data pad on his left wrist.

'_So, this is the other Spartan that the Captain was talking about: the Master Chief,' _Faye guessed. The Chief took off his helmet to reveal his face. Faye and Emile did the same.

The Master Chief looked at Faye's right arm.

'_Holy shit, what happened to her? I know we're Spartans, but damn!' _the Chief thought. As if she read his mind, Faye spoke up.

"Let me guess, it's the arm, isn't it? If you wanna know, then just ask. Please don't be like the ODSTs." Her irritated tone gave the Chief the impression that way too many people stared at it.

"Well, since you invited me to, I will. What in the name of all that's holy happened?" the Chief asked. Emile opened his mouth as to tell the tale, but Faye gave him an icy look and he closed his mouth. Faye then spoke.

"I got surrounded by 8 General Elites with Energy Sword's when we were defending Halsey's base. I killed 7 of them, but the eighth bastard took my arm off. Halsey replaced it with this Bionic one, and that's that," she explained. The Chief nodded, thankful that he hadn't lost a limb like that. Emile spoke up.

"I think we should introduce ourselves, don't you think?" When he saw the approving nods, he introduced himself.

"I'm Emile."

Six was next.

"I'm Faye." Finally, it was the Chief's turn.

"I'm John."

Before the Spartans could talk further, the alarms rang out.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. What is it now?" Faye asked in exasperation.

"This is Captain Keyes. All personnel leave the ship. Spartans, we have a pod for you already."

"Let me raid the armory real quick," Faye pleaded. John looked at Emile, who just sighed while shaking his head. The blonde came back with an Assault Rifle, DMR, Shotgun, Magnum, Grenade Launcher, and Sniper Rifle, along with crates of ammo.

"Well, don't stand there! What are you waiting for, a damn stripper in a cake? Take what you want!" she said when they stared at her. John took the DMR and Assault Rifle, along with the clips for both weapons.

Emile, being the assault specialist, took the Shotgun and Grenade Launcher, which was fine with Six. She preferred headshot weapons anyway. She took the Sniper Rifle and Magnum, put her helmet back on, and led the group to the escape pod.

In their pod were two Marines, both unarmed. The escape pod let go of the _Autumn_. They hoped it would be safe sailing to that weird ring that floated below, but as usual, it wasn't. The Spartans, sensing the flight wasn't going to end well in the slightest, braced themselves against the hull of the really small ship. It wasn't an easy feat, considering the fact that each Spartan was 2.5 meters tall and encased in bulky armor.

"Is it me, or do we have bad luck in flying vehicles?" Faye asked Emile. He laughed, not easy to do when you're going a hundred miles an hour to the surface of a planet(or whatever the ring was).

"Either we get shot at or this happens. I'll agree with you on that one," he replied. John shook his head, trying to contain his amusement. It sort of worked.

"We have a really hard landing ahead!" Faye shouted before the pod collided with the nice, soft ground (Sarcasm, BTW). That was all Faye remembered before blacking out.

_**A/N: Ahem. *Cough* Review please? Hint-hint. Tell me if it was good or bad. If you want a Marine named after you, message me. I might not kill them off. I most likely will make them die like badasses.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	3. For Narnia!

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I had a bad bout of writer's block recently so I couldn't get ANYTHING done. To all you loyal readers, you're in for an amusing chapter. Let the nonsense end.**_

For Narnia!

"Faye. Faye! Oh for God's sake wake up!" Faye woke up to see Emile standing over her. She groaned, her right shoulder hurting even more.

"Let me guess, those two idiots who didn't brace themselves died," Faye asked dryly.

"Gee, how did you know?" Emile returned sarcastically. Faye gestured over to the mutilated bodies. The Master Chief joined them. The two male Spartans noticed something wrong with Faye's leg pouch.

"Um, Six, what is that?" John asked. Faye pulled out a crushed Monster Energy can. Emile face palmed.

"Really F, really?" Emile asked while shaking his head, using the blonde's nickname.

"Oh well, at least the fried chicken is okay."

"Really? Where from?" the Chief asked in interest.

"The Pop-eyes on the _Autumn_," came the reply. Emile sighed.

'_Why the hell am I not surprised? Oh, that's right, because it's HER we're talking about,'_ he thought dryly.

As if their already rubbish situation wasn't bad enough, a trio of Banshees started to fire at them.

"Hey Chief, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll splatter Six," Emile joked. (He wasn't joking)

"We'll never get that lucky. Now that I think about it, where did she go anyway?" John asked, now noticing the blonde's absence.

"Hiding behind that rock, probably eating her fried chicken," Emile replied while rolling out of the way of the Banshee's fuel rod gun. They continued firing at the flying craft when…

"FOR NARNIA!" They turned to the source of the awkward battle cry. Faye was on top of the rock with a plasma grenade in hand. She jumped on the lead craft and stuck the grenade to its front. Somehow, she managed to destroy the remaining Banshees with one sniper bullet apiece.

"How'd you do that?" John asked. Faye grinned.

"I stole some explosive rounds from Halsey."

'_Only she could make mass murder sound so beautiful,' _Emile thought. His heart fluttered when he looked at her. He knew it couldn't happen. The worst time to fall in love with a girl was when you're in the middle of a war. Besides, she probably doesn't feel the same about him.

"For Narnia?" John questioned, breaking Emile's train of near mental war.

"Haven't you seen those old Earth movies? You know, 'The Chronicles of…' oh never mind." Emile sighed. The group continued down the canyon until they (rather conveniently) found a Warthog in good shape. John was about to drive when Emile stopped him.

"Actually, you should let Faye drive. She was the best one on Noble Team." Faye scoffed.

"Yeah, didn't Kat drive us off a cliff twice?" she asked.

"Alright then, Faye you drive. I'll be gunner, and Emile you take passenger," the Chief ordered. Emile didn't mind riding shotgun. It gave him more time to look at his true desire, to be with her.

As they drove, they noticed it was quiet. A little too quiet…

"Shit! Bail!" Faye shouted as a plasma grenade that came out of nowhere stuck to the windshield. The Spartans barely got out of the vehicle in time before it blew up, showering them with metal.

"What was that?" John asked as he got to his feet.

"Some Elite trying way to hard to show-off. You can see how that ended," Emile said while gesturing to the pair of Elite feet sticking out from the remains of the Warthog. Faye sighed and checked to make sure her weapon was in working condition.

"I guess we go on foot. I don't want to though. Do any of you have a jetpack?" she complained. Hiding their amusement, the other two Spartans shook their heads. After they walked a mile or so, they came across several crates.

"Sweet! Sniper ammo!" there was joy in the blonde's voice as she picked up the clips.

"Hey Emile-io, there's some extra shotty shells here too," Faye told him.

"Thanks," he said quietly before adding, "Don't call me Emile-io."

"Wai~! Emile-chan is blushing!" Faye teased. What she didn't know was that he actually was blushing.

"Ahem." The two turned around to see the Chief picking up Assault Rifle and DMR clips.

"If you two lovebirds are done, then we can get a move on before a Covenant armada wipes us out," he suggested dryly.

"Baka," Faye muttered. Emile couldn't repress a snort of laughter.

'_Why do I feel like this around her? It can't happen. It wouldn't work out. I must be going mad!'_ Emile had a full out war with himself now.

The Chief had the most puzzled expression on his face. "Emile-chan?"

"She's part Japanese."

"Really? She doesn't look like it."

"ONI never figured that one out either."

"Oi, you lot!" they turned to see Faye standing with her arms crossed.

"If you two yaoi fans are done with that, then maybe we can save the passengers of that life boat!" she yelled in exasperation. The Chief turned to Emile.

"Do I want to know what yaoi is?" he asked.

"No, you fucking don't," Emile said with a shudder, remembering when the blonde pulled that prank on Jun. He turned back to where the blonde was waiting.

"Alright, let's find those Marines."

_**A/N: Sorry if it was a bit fluffy. As I stated in the first chapter, it is a Emile/Fem!Six fanfic. **_

_**Baka: Japanese for idiot, moron, or fool.**_

_**Yaoi: gay anime/manga. DON'T LOOK IT UP!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	4. THe Leathernecks

_**A/N: Here's chapter 4. The honorary mention goes to Xeno Chaos King. I keep my promise when it comes to stuff like this. If you want to be mentioned, send me a message.**_

Faye looked through her Sniper scope. There were the Marines, at least a mile away.

"Hey Chief, I found them. They're by that hill to the northeast," she informed. John joined her. He looked through the scope as well.

"They gotta be a mile away at least. Nice sight there." Emile sworn he saw Faye flinch at the word 'sight'.

'_If my suspicions are right, then it explains a lot. She shot left-handed, but uses knives and Energy Swords right handed. Plus, she never punched when we did sparring. She used her legs, which she's got a nice set of,' _he thought.

"Hey, Emile. Earth to Emile." He blinked and saw the blonde was waving her hand in front of his face.

"I need the COM." He handed it to her. Faye sent out a broadcast to the squad below.

"This is Sierra Bravo 312 along with Noble 4 and Sierra 117. If you Leathernecks are listening, respond." The reply came back quickly.

"This is Sergeant Major Johnson. We could use you swabbies for help," crackled the answer. Faye laughed.

"Hang in there Marine. We're coming to get you." The trio sprinted to the life pod, were there were eight Marines.

"Master Chief, sir!" Johnson saluted.

"Sergeant Major." The Chief returned the gesture.

"How many wounded?" Faye asked. Johnson snorted.

"If wounded means lazy bastards, then we have two," he said, gesturing to the two unmoving masses. The one Corporal was not pleased to have been woken up.

"Shit, man! I'm never going to get a wink of sleep in this outfit!" he complained. His name tag read 'Robert'.

"Sleep when you're dead Marine," said Johnson. The private went over to Gunnery Sergeant Stacker.

"Hey Sarg, do you have any spare clips?" Stacker rounded on him in a heartbeat.

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN AMMO BANK TO YOU?" he roared. The private backed away in terror. Robert snorted.

"You're as thick as one," he muttered under his breath. Johnson and Emile snorted in laughter. The Chief looked up and took a defensive position.

"Covvie dropship inbound!" he warned. The Marines aimed their Assault Rifles at the ship's door. Faye aimed her Sniper Rifle. An Elite, way too eager to show off, jumped out. A single shot rang out, and the slip-lip was dead before it hit the ground.

"Nice shot Blondie," Emile said, realizing it was the first time since landing on the ring that he praised his former teammate.

"Don't call me Blondie," Faye shot back. Without looking, she drew her pistol and shot a Grunt in the head.

The Chief was holding his own against a couple of Officer Elites. Emile was busy with the annoying Jackals, blasting them with a Shotgun.

Faye was busy shooting at the Grunts, laughing at their inevitable slaughter.

"Six! Look out!" Johnson warned. Faye turned to the right to see an Elite Major nearly slice her with an Energy Sword.

'_Damn it! I got blindsided from the right again! This condition really isn't easy to get used to,'_ she thought grimly. A knife passed by her face and stuck itself in the Elite's face. It twitched once, and died. She expected to see Emile with the world's most smug face, but it was the Corporal who was complaining earlier.

"Not bad for a Marine. Thanks for saving my ass," Faye said gratefully. Robert grinned and picked up the fallen Energy Sword.

"Anytime swabbie."

Emile watched Faye fight. The suspicions about her condition were pretty much now confirmed.

'_Why didn't she tell us from the start? Did she think we would treat her like an outcast?'_ The thought made him more upset. When he got the chance, he would confront her about it. No more excuses.

_**A/N: Ahem. *cough* Hint-hint. Review? What do you think Faye's problem is? If you guess right, I'll give you an honorary mention. The poll for it will be up shortly.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	5. The First Secret

_**A/N: Hello again~! This chapter deals with a bit of Emile and Faye's past. There is another secret other than her injury that Faye's kept. **_

The Marines couldn't help but stare at the Spartans. It was their day off, and they decided to go to the makeshift base's gym. John and Emile went to the high weight section. Faye decided to go to the fighting ring. She needed to regain her ability to sense enemies without seeing them. Depth perception still wasn't great for her. It was easy to miss a hit if she punched. With her legs, the chance of striking was high.

John had something to ask Emile.

"Hey Emile, I saw in your file that you were supposed to lead your own squad. What happened?" he asked. Faye froze.

'_No, not again! Please don't bring that up!' _she panicked. Emile winced.

"I was accused of murdering a fellow trainee in camp. I didn't really know the guy. They found my kukri in his neck. Hell, they praised me for being so fucking sneaky!" he said bitterly. He was surprised to hear someone crying behind him. He turned around to see a mop of blonde hair disappear out the gym. He and John shared a look.

'_Faye.'_ They both thought the same thing. John shook his head.

"Emile, this one's for you. I'll only make it worse for her." Sadly, Emile had to agree. He ran after her. When he caught up, she was crying in the corner of the room where they sleep. Faye looked up.

"Emile, I'm so sorry. I was the one who killed that trainee," she confessed. Emile wasn't angry, just saddened that she felt like she had to keep it a secret.

"Why, Faye? Why'd you do it?" he asked quietly. When Faye looked up, he saw an anger that he never saw in the blonde's blue eyes before.

"That bastard deserved it! He raped my sister! The night after he did it, I stole your kukri and stabbed him in the heart and neck. I don't regret killing him. The only thing I do feel bad for is ruining your career." Her voice was cold. Emile listened with wide eyes.

"That asshole…raped Yue?" he asked quietly. Faye sobbed even harder. Emile pulled her into his arms. He brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Emile, I'm so sorry. Please, don't hate me for it," Faye pleaded. Emile stared at her.

"Do you honestly think that, after everything we went through together, after what you've been through emotionally , that I would hate you? Think again sweetheart. How could I hate you?" he asked. Faye sighed in relief and leaned into Emile's broad chest.

"Thank you," she whispered before falling asleep. Emile laid her on the bed.

"I know you're hiding something else, but I have a good idea what it is." With that out of the way, he fell asleep next to her.

John walked in on the two former members of Noble team asleep next to each other. Corporal Robert smirked at the scene.

"Well, well. Look at these two lovebirds," he said teasingly. Emile grunted and woke up.

"Go fuck yourself," he muttered. John tried hard to contain his amusement. It didn't work. Faye finally woke up and started blushing when she saw Emile next to her, John laughing, and Robert giving her a knowing look.

"Oh fuck you," she said slightly irritated. Emile smirked.

"Okay, when, where, what time, and what position do you prefer?" he asked, being a wise ass. Robert and John laughed harder. Faye swung her long legs out of the bed when she realized what she was wearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Every single person in the base looked at them. Emile waved at them. Major Silva walked in the room. The Spartan's stopped to give him a salute.

"At ease Spartans. Now, the reason I'm here isn't so we can throw a party and have strippers in cakes. Oh, no. Captain Keyes is being held hostage on _The Truth and Reconciliation._ When did the Covenant start taking prisoners, I don't know either. Either way, we are getting our dear Captain back, and that's where you swabbies come in to play. You need to infiltrate and send every Covvie bastard to hell while getting the Captain back. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Now, let's shake, rattle and roll people! Move out!" he ordered. A loud "Hoo-rah!" rang from the Marines.

The Spartans looked at each other. This was going to be fun.

_**A/N: Mwuah-ha-ha-ha! You didn't see that one coming did you? Faye has a twin sister who is identical, except Faye's hair is slightly shorter. Xeno-Chaos-King sent in a review on what he thinks Faye's injury is, and guess what? He's right! The next person to guess correctly gets a thing of cookies. See you again~!**_


	6. What He Says, What Happens To Her

_**A/N: Long time on see~! I might have found the most retarded forge map in Halo: Reach history. Look up my file share under my gamertag, which is DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE. It's called Tiny and Tall Tower or something like that. I'm serious when I say that takes the icing for stupidest map ever! All you have to do is play one game on it to see why. It goes with Assassination game type. I have no idea why that specific game mode is so popular in Custom Games now. Enough rambling. Here's Chapter 6!**_

Faye stood in the locker room getting her gear sorted out. She knew she would have to tell him about why she's weak to attacks on the right side, but what would he say?

"Yo F, we gotta go," Emile told her. She nodded and put the guns across the magnetic back piece of her armor. The plan to take back Captain Keyes was relatively simple. The three Spartans would infiltrate and eliminate any hostiles on the ground, then go into _The Truth and Reconciliation_, fight their way through to the holding cells, break Keyes out, and fly out of the cruiser hopefully in one piece. Helping them would be a fireteam of Marines. Faye noticed that Corporal Robert, Gunnery Sergeant Stacker, and Sergeant Major Johnson were part of the group.

'_Finally, we get Marines who are badasses,' _Faye thought.

"You know the drill! We're gonna make a whole lotta noise!" Johnson shouted. A loud chorus of "Hoo-rah!" rang from the Marines. The Chief rested his hand on Faye's shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice. Faye nodded. She still felt bad about ruining Emile's career.

"Believe it or not, he's worried about you. You haven't been yourself since you told him what happened." Faye looked up. John was startled by the raw sorrow in her blue eyes.

"But still, I did it. How can he like me now? I know he does, he just doesn't know how to say it. The problem is I like him too. I don't know what to do!" She practically wailed the last sentence. So that was the emotion Emile had in his eyes when he saw Faye. John put two and two together. John motioned over to Emile. Emile walked over to him with a slightly puzzled expression.

"What happened?" he asked. He looked over his shoulder to see his former teammate looking like a rain cloud was over her head.

"You need to say that you love her. Yes, I figured it out," John added when he saw Emile's shocked expression.

"The thing is, she wants to be with you. She may be a blonde, but she's quite smart. She knows you like her. Just say it." Emile couldn't believe it. Faye knew he liked her? More importantly, she wanted to be with him?

'_Well, this day might not be complete shit after all,' _Emile mused. He faced John.

"I'll talk to her. I've been wanting to say it for awhile now," he admitted. Emile walked over to Faye.

"Hey, Faye. I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath. It was probably the only chance he would get.

"Faye, I… I love you," Emile confessed. Faye's eyes lit up with joy. She threw herself into Emile's arms. Emile had a 'WTF?' face.

"Oh Emile. I knew you would say it eventually. The truth is I love you too. I wanted to be with you." Emile couldn't believe his ears. **(A/N: *retches* AH! The fluffiness!)**

John smirked as he saw the two in each other's arms.

"Hey lovebirds, don't do it now, we gotta get the Captain," he said in amusement. Emile and Faye both gave John the middle finger. Normally John would return the gesture with a wise-ass remark, but now was not the time or place. The group walked down with the Marines to the Pelican. The flight over to the drop point only took five minutes, and during those minutes the Marines teased Emile and Faye about their newfound relationship.

The Pelican landed down. Faye looked through her Sniper scope. She pointed at the three Shade turrets in the area. Emile and John nodded. At the command, three simultaneous shots rang out and all three turrets were down. Faye sniped the quite pissed off Elites while John and Emile took care of the Jackals, leaving the Grunts to the Marines. After a short walk down the canyon, the group found _The Truth and Reconciliation_. Since the mission started off so easy, it was just their luck that two Hunters dropped down from the ship. Robert fired his Assault Rifle when the trigger clicked, the ammo counter reading empty. He drew his sidearm , backpedaling to buy himself time. The Hunter sprang forward, the tips of the Hunter's spikes slicing through the Marine's ballistic armor. He crashed to the deck.

Faye cursed, firing her pistol when the Hunter reared back and died. Could she have gotten a lucky shot? She turned to see Robert with a smoking pistol in hand. He was slightly unsteady on his feet with gashes on his side, but he still had the strength to spit on the Hunter's corpse. Faye nodded in approval.

"Nice one Marine. You saved me some ammo," she said. Roberts grinned, picked up his Assault Rifle, and put a fresh clip in.

"It's why I joined the Corps." John turned to Sergeant Johnson.

"Get your men out of here. We'll get the Captain," he ordered. Johnson looked like he wanted to argue that Marines never ran from a fight, but thought better of it.

"Whatever. I'll take any chance to get out of a suicide mission," a Private muttered. The Spartans jumped up into the belly of the beast.

The hallways of the ships were deserted. Faye opened a door. It wasn't hard; all you had to do was stand in front of it. Faye jumped back, shaking slightly. The door closed.

"Uh, I think I found it," she said in a strange tone.

"What makes you think that?" John asked.

"I'm pretty sure 6 General Elites are a good clue." Emile looked at Faye.

'_Those memories must be resurfacing again,' _he mused. She was still shaking.

"How about we go Spartan on their alien asses?" John suggested. Perfect. Go in, and shoot any alien in sight. They charged through the door, guns blazing. Faye was busy fighting two Elites. After she killed them, another ambushed her from the right. Drawing her knife, she stabbed it in the heart. She felt a searing pain in her chest. She looked to see something white hot embedded in her. The Elite's plasma dagger.

"Oh, fuck me," Faye muttered. Darkness fell over her.

Emile heard Faye's mutter. His heart stopped. An Elite stabbed her in the heart with a plasma dagger.

"No, no! FAYE!" Faye, Noble Six, was no more than a limp form with a plasma dagger in her heart.

_**A/N: Mwuah-ha-ha-ha-ha! You didn't see that one coming did you? Noble Six is possibly dead now. How many of you hate me now? No, that's not an invitation to come out and say it! *ducks rocks* REALLY!? Fucking rocks? Couldn't you be more creative?**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	7. Faye's Right Eye

_**A/N: You'll be glad to know that Noble Six isn't dead, yet. I'm really evil aren't I? I can't kill her off just yet. Oh, no. Emile still has something he needs to tell her. By the way, Xeno Chaos King was the first one to come up with a creative projectile: a family of drunk, rabid squirrels. I have to admit I never thought of that one. My man, you get props for that. Here's chapter 7!**_

_**Enjoy~! **_**^_^**

Emile rushed over to Faye's body. Her breath was coming out short and shallow. John knelt down beside him and took the fallen Spartan's pulse.

"She's alive, barely. We gotta get Faye outta here. You stay with her, I'll bust the Captain out," the Chief ordered. Emile nodded and held Faye's hand. The wound was directly above her heart. He guessed her left lung would be toast; she would probably need a full-on operation for her heart. It was still beating, but very slowly now.

"Shit, come on, you can't die now. Especially since I still need to talk to you about something," he whispered. The sound of footsteps caused Emile to look up. John and the Captain were standing over him. The Captain picked up Faye's knife and Sniper Rifle. The two weapons she valued the most.

"This is Captain Keyes. We'll be coming to you in a stolen Covenant Phantom. We got wounded. Get the best medical equipment you have, ETA 4 minutes." As he talked over the COM, John and Emile carried Faye's limp form into the Phantom. The Captain climbed aboard and settled into the pilot's seat.

"Buckle up back there, I'm a bit of a speed demon," Keyes admitted. Emile looked at John, who just shrugged. The Captain gunned the throttle. He sure as hell wasn't lying when he said he was a speed demon. After they got to the base, Keyes gathered the medical staff.

"Move! I got wounded here!" The Marines turned to see the Spartan with a skull carved into his visor supporting the red Spartan. Following him was the Master Chief. The Marines gathered as Emile removed Faye's armor. After a couple of minutes, Faye was in a light body suit, with her helmet taken off.

"Shit, and here I was thinking that Spartans were robots," a Private muttered while shaking his head. The soldiers were nervous. Spartans didn't die, did they? The male doctor brought out a flash clone kit. The female doctor shooed away the Marines.

"Shoo! This poor girl will have enough to deal with when she wakes up. Now, what happened?" she asked Emile.

"She got stabbed with a plasma dagger. Doc, will she be alright?" Emile asked quietly. The medic looked at him.

"Her left lung is toast, literally. That's okay though; we can clone her a new one. Her heart is the problem. It'll have to be stitched closed. It's an extremely dangerous operation, but still possible. She'll need blood," she warned. Emile stood up, took his kukri, and sliced his wrist.

"I'll give it to her," he said.

"Spartan, you could be in danger yourself…"

"Faye is the last one of my teammates left from Noble Team. I will never let her die, if I can help it," Emile said angrily. His blood flowed into a glass jar. The medics stitched his wrist up and he was fine. Emile climbed into his bunk and fell into a sleep full of nightmares.

_He was motionless. Faye's body crumpled to the deck, multiple Energy Swords protruding from her body. The Elites smiled, discarded her corpse, and advanced on him. He tried to fight them off, but there were too many. As he struggled in the Field Marshall's iron grip, the slip-lip taunted him._

'_We killed your friend, human. Now, you'll join her in Hell!' As he spoke, the other Elites started to laugh…_

Emile woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavily. For the first time, he felt scared that his nightmare had become reality when he didn't see Faye beside him. He ran over to where she was laying down, the medics looking exhausted.

"How is she?" he dared to ask. The medics looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"She'll make it." Emile sighed with relief. He looked at Faye's body. Her blond hair was scattered across her face. The wound on her chest wasn't so angry and red now.

"Sorry, but that's the best we could do. It should keep the Marines from staring," the female medic said apologetically. Emile shook his head.

"It's okay, you did everything you could. Now go get some sleep along with your partner in the back of a Pelican," he ordered. Only then did he realize how awkward that sounded. Emile turned back to the doctors.

"You don't have to sleep in the same Pelican if you don't want to," he said slightly awkward. The female doc smirked.

"Oh, I planned on giving him a special treat for his efforts last night," she purred. She aroused her sleeping companion.

"Oi! Wake up! We get to sleep in a Pelican that has our names written all over it," she said. As the male doctor was dragged to the Pelican with a large blush, Faye woke up. She blinked open her beautiful blue eyes before smiling at the sight in front of her.

"Hey sweetheart, how're you feeling?" Emile asked. Faye shrugged.

"For someone who just got their heart split open by a plasma dagger, I feel great." She rested her hands on Emile's broad, bare chest.

"Do I get to see more of this?" Faye purred silkily. Emile shook his head.

"Faye, I need to talk to you," he said seriously. He rested his hand on her right cheek. Emile saw her left eye flicker over to the right momentarily. Up close, he saw that her left eye was bright, while the right was dull. He sighed.

"Faye, you're blind in your right eye, aren't you?" Emile asked; quiet enough for her to hear. Faye's eyes widened in fear for being found out. She stumbled away from him.

"How did you know? I never told anyone," she whispered.

"I saw the way you fight. You never use punches when it comes to martial arts, do you? Also, when those Elites blindsided you, they came from the right. I knew it after you lost your right arm. It explained everything. "As Emile said it, he saw tears forming in Faye's eyes.

"Honestly, do you think that this will keep me from loving you? You know me better than that. Even if you can't see out of your right eye, I'll still be there for you," Emile reassured. Faye brushed away the tears and locked her lips with his. Emile ran his hands down her waist, feeling the nice set of curves on her body. Faye's hands roamed his chest. Emile licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Faye moaned, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Emile's free hand ran through her soft hair. He was about to take it a step farther when he heard a cough behind him.

"Ahem." They both turned, lips still locked together, to see John standing there with his arms crossed.

"Checking up on her my ass. More like making out with her," John scoffed. Faye stuck up her middle finger.

"Bite me," she said irritably, refusing to part from Emile. Emile snorted in laughter. The Chief glared at him.

"We have a fucking war to fight if you haven't noticed," he said, slightly irritated.

"Okay, give us a minute or two, we'll be right there for the Captain's plan," Emile said in defeat. He broke apart from Faye. She licked his abs.

"This isn't close to finished yet," Faye said seductively. Emile grinned.

"I look forward to the finale then," he returned. Walking arm in arm and giving the middle finger to everyone who stared, they made their way to the Captain's office. After walking in, Keyes looked up with a smirk.

"Well, now that the newest lovebirds have joined us, we can get on with the plan." Faye glared at Keyes. If looks could kill, the Captain would have been burned over and turned to dust a thousand times over.

"Now," continued Keyes, oblivious to the death glare he was receiving, "The Covvies are trying to take out our bases that we have scattered on this ring. We also got intel that the Covenant call this ring 'Halo'. It might have some religious significance to the slip-lips. Anyway, we found intel on what is called the 'Control Room.' Send them to hell, Spartans."

Emile looked over at his lover's locker.

"Faye, are you alright?" he asked. Faye pumped the shotgun **(No, not Emile's 'shotgun.' Get your mind out of the gutter.)**.

"For all the times I couldn't, let's go true Spartan on them."

_**A/N: I notice I might've skipped over q bit of detail regarding 'The Truth and Reconciliation' chapters. You're probably thinking, 'What Covvie Cruiser is empty?' The truth is I'm lazy. Also, I want to apologize for the brief smut in this chapter. My girlfriend would've killed me if I didn't post it. I'm so whipped.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	8. Black Steel

_**A/N: Konnichiwa~! I forgot to upload this last night, or should I say, early morning. I decided to start another major fanfic, this time about the manga/anime of Horitsuba Gakuen. If you want to look it up the title is 'Little Dragon and Valeria'. Here's chapter 8!**_

Emile stopped Faye before the Spartans left.

"F, I've been talking with John. He says he doesn't want you to go on this mission just yet. I agree with him. We need you to be able to sense attacks from the right side without you having to see them. Your left eye depends too much on sight. We actually brought someone from Earth to help you." Faye stared at him. He went all this way to help her? That didn't really seem like him.

"Why?" she asked. The next thing she knew, she was in Emile's arms.

"Because I love you. I don't want to see you killed. We already had you nearly die." Faye leaded into Emile's chest.

"Arigato," she whispered. Emile kissed her head. John walked in and Emile took that as his cue to leave.

"The man who'll help you is down stairs with the Captain. Keyes is having a hard time understanding Japanese." Faye laughed and walked down to the Captain's quarters. There she found him conversing with another man.

"Ah, Lieutenant. We were wondering when you would join us. This is Lord Kurogane Suwa from the country of Japan on Earth. He will be assisting you in your skills." Faye looked Kurogane up and down. He was tanned, at least 6'11'' and 265 pounds.

'_Good God he's as big as a Spartan!' _she thought. She respectfully bowed.

**(The conversations between Kurogane and Faye are translated. Anything with a slash before it is their native tongue)**

/Nice to meet you. I'm Faye Valeria/ she introduced. Kurogane nodded back.

/I heard that you have trouble with attacks on the right side. I can assist you in overcoming it/ he said. Faye tilted her head.

/How?/ she asked.

/Since I'm a ninja, I had to go through the same kind of training. Even though I'm not blind in one of my eyes like you, sensing attacks was vital/ he told her. Faye nodded. The ninja held out a sword.

/Take this. We'll start the old-fashioned way/ he ordered. Faye took the blade in her hands. She saw the name engraved in the handle.

/Souryuu. Is this a family heirloom?/ she asked. Kurogane shook his head.

/No, that is my former apprentice's sword, before he died/ he said. Faye noticed a bit of sorrow in his voice.

/I'm sorry to hear that/ Faye apologized. Kurogane shook his head.

/He died doing what he was meant to do. He sacrificed himself for the greater good. He died like a hero/ Kurogane said. He stood up and flexed his massive torso.

/Alright, let's get started/ He led her to a stream where there were rocks floating above the water's surface. He stood on the bank of the stream.

/Stand on the rock in the middle/ he commanded. Faye obeyed and stood on the rock. She tilted her head in confusion as he picked up a handful of pebbles.

/I'm going to throw these at you, and you have to dodge them/ he explained. Faye shrugged. There were worse things that could happen besides that. She jumped in surprise as one barely missed her face. She saw a couple soar towards her ankles. She jumped over them. Kurogane threw one up high. He was impressed as Faye kicked that one away. Kurogane decided to switch it up a bit and threw them from the right. Faye spun around, dodged, and lost her balance. Kurogane heard her swear before falling in the water. He flipped a rock in his hand.

/I thought so. Your reaction time is out of sync/ he mused. Faye pulled herself out of the water.

/For some reason, on the right side…/ she didn't finish. Kurogane shook his head.

/It's the other way around/ he told her. Faye looked at him.

/While it's true that your reaction time on the right is slower, you tend to overcompensate since your left eye can see. We got to get you to the point where you can react at the same speed for both sides/ he explained. Faye stood up, sopping wet.

/Let me get another go at it please/ she asked. Kurogane compared her to his current apprentice.

'_She's just like the kid; never giving up, doesn't complain,' _he thought. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. As she kicked all of them away, even the ones from the right, he really saw the female version of his student.

/You know, you fight like my current student; you both use kicking techniques. You also learn quickly/ Kurogane praised. Faye looked in surprise. The tall ninja didn't seem to be one who gave praise lightly.

/Thank you very much/ she said. Kurogane let out a rare smile. He now had to commence the final part of training, as she got sensing attacks down extremely fast.

/For the final part, I'll have my student train you/ he said. He turned to the open field where there was a handsome, amber-and-blue eyed, brunette teenage boy.

/Hey kid, can you come over here?/ Kurogane asked.

/Okay Kurogane-san/ the boy replied. Faye's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the owner of the voice.

/Syaoran-kun?/ she asked. The teen looked at her in equal surprise.

/Faye-san!?/

_**A/N: If anyone can correctly guess which manga/anime Kurogane and Syaoran are from, then they get a jar of cookies!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	9. His Desire Fulfilled

_**A/N: Hello again~! Remember when I asked if anyone can correctly name the anime/manga that Kurogane and Syaoran are from? Well, so far I got one correct answer. The person who got it is Xeno Chaos King. Here's the cookies as promised. *reluctantly hands the cookie jar over* Oh well, a deal's a deal. If anyone wants to guess then send me a PM. Don't cheat by looking at Xeno's review or looking at my profile. The nest two people to guess right get a box of Internet Starbursts. The conversations are still in their native tongue for awhile.**_

Faye smiled at the brunette teen.

/It's been a long time hasn't it?/ she asked. Syaoran nodded. Kurogane turned to his student in surprise.

/You know her?/ he asked. Syaoran nodded again.

/She helped me and Otou-san when we went to England to study Stonehenge/ he explained. Kurogane cracked a rare smile.

/Don't go easy just because you know her. She can fight pretty damn well/ he warned. Syaoran blinked. The Faye he knew did have problems with attacks from the right, but the fact that she could now sense objects from both sides was incredible. She had changed over the years.

Syaoran bowed politely as he and Faye took up a fighting stance. Kurogane gave the signal.

/Go!/ he ordered. They each swung, and their swords clashed. Syaoran aimed a high kick at the blonde's head. Faye countered with a spinning kick. The attack was blocked. The brunette aimed another kick from the right. Syaoran was impressed as she ducked and countered with a move of her own. Faye stood on her hands and swung her legs in a rotating series of kicks. Syaoran back flipped out of the way, and was surprised when the blonde rushed him. He caught the handle of her blade, she caught his. Finally, they broke apart. Faye drew a line in the ground with the blade, sending sparks flying. She swung the blade in an upright motion, using the technique that Kurogane taught her.

/Tema Shoryuusen!/ Syaoran's eyes widened as he flew back and landed hard. Kurogane nodded with approval. Syaoran swung his blade, catching her hand. Swearing, Faye switched hands. The gash was small, but still bled. The fight ended when Syaoran kicked the sword from her left hand.

/Alright, you got me/ Faye admitted. She was ever so gracious in defeat. She looked at Kurogane.

/You're training is done. There's no more I can teach you. The rest is up to you/ he told her. Faye bowed to her teacher.

/Thank you very much/ Kurogane shrugged.

/It was nothing. But I had no idea the kid knew you. He often mentioned a girl who saved his ass overseas, I guess it was you/ Syaoran blushed at his mentor's statement. Faye turned to see Emile and the Chief. She looked back at Syaoran.

/See you later Syao/ The brunette nodded and watched his old friend walk away.

Emile grinned and Faye walked to him.

"Hey sweetness," he said teasingly. Faye swatted him with the back of her hand. She licked her lips. Emile looked at John, who got the message and left.

_**A/N: Smut ahead! Read at your own risk! If it's not your thing, then skip it.**_

"Do you want to finish what we started?" She asked with a playful smirk. Emile raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you a warning; I'm quite big," he said teasingly. Faye leaned forward and licked Emile's lip.

"_Watashi no suki na hito, kanarazu," _she whispered. Faye looked down and saw his erection through his sweatpants. Emile pulled off his shirt to reveal his broad chest. Faye started to rub on his shoulder muscles. He leaned back and let his body relax. He picked Faye up and carried her to their quarters. When he laid her down, she took off her tank top, leaving her in a bright yellow bra.

'Babe, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Emile asked cautiously. Faye blinked her blue eyes before answering.

"Yes," she replied. Emile smirked and unclipped her bra, throwing the garment across the room. He placed his hands on Faye's breasts, noticing in satisfaction that they were a C-cup. Faye gasped in pleasure as she felt a nipple slide between Emile's lips. She swung him around so he was against the wall before leaning into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced an excited tango. Faye slid out of her pants to reveal a rather lacey thong. Emile smirked at the sight that no one has had the privilege to see. Until now, that is. He pulled down the thong, where it joined the other garments on the floor. Faye moaned as he inserted two fingers inside of her. She felt herself about to climax as Emile played with her clit. He went faster and Faye felt she must orgasm now or she would collapse.

"Emile," she moaned. He pulled his fingers out of her and started to lick them clean. She looked at his actions. Her clit was still twitching and wet. Faye smirked at him, before pulling his pants and boxers down in one motion. His erection sprang out eagerly. She stared at the size of him.

"You're going to be a challenge worth fighting," Faye said seductively. Emile sighed in pleasure as she got down on her knees, wrapped her petite hand around the base of his eleven-inch erection and kissed the tip. Faye looked up and smiled before taking him fully in her mouth. She began bobbing her head in a quick rhythm. She felt a tightening in the muscles, and she waited for the explosion with aroused anticipation. Emile thrust down her throat as he came in her mouth.

"Fuck yes," he groaned as he heard Faye choke a little. He looked to see her lips still wrapped around him, making a popping noise that turned him on even more. Faye swallowed every last drop down before standing up again. She used her long legs to guide him inside her. Emile pushed himself in and waited her to adjust to his length and girth before starting to thrust. He started out slow before quickening to a fast pace.

"Oh, oh, yes, fuck yes," Faye moaned. Emile felt another explosion building up.

"I gotta pull out, I'm not wearing a condom," he said in slight disappointment. Faye heard it, and got down on her knees again. She gave him a couple of good sucks before he erupted in her mouth. Again, she swallowed his load. Emile kissed her head.

"You little vixen," he muttered.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," Faye said mockingly.

"That is impossible for me to pretend to do. I didn't like it, I loved it."

They fell together in each other's arms into a blissful sleep, free of visions about one of them dying in a very painful way.

_**A/N: Again, I apologize for the smut in this chapter. *bows in apology* I didn't want to put this in till later, but my girlfriend insisted I put this in. If there is one thing I have learned, it's that she is good with a sword. I really am whipped. Writing this was awkward. I was listening to the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle OST on YouTube when doing this chapter. The music made that anime.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	10. Oh Dear God Save Him

_**A/N: Hello again~! I had a friend from my school read this, and he said he nearly died from laughing. Also, the girls who I hang out with actually demanded more smut! WTF has the world come to? This time, an honorary mention goes to Lemanruss669. He's the second person to request a character. Congrats~! I was thinking of doing a Final Fantasy XIII fanfic. Here's chapter 10!**_

_**Enjoy~! **_**^_^**

Faye yawned. It was the night after her and Emile explored every part of each other's bodies. Not that she regretted it in any way. She put on her suit and grabbed a Sniper Rifle. When she took up her guard shift, she saw a Marine there, a Corporal by the name of Morph.

"Lieutenant," he saluted. She returned the gesture.

"Corporal. So, you're with me, huh?" she asked. Morph nodded, before cracking a smirk.

"Oh, the Master Chief asked me to tell you something as well: Next time you and Emile have sex, get a separate house. The whole fucking base heard you two," he said, dying from laughter. Faye blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm _so _getting his ass back for that one," she threatened. Morph laughed harder. He stopped when he saw Faye's eyes flicker across the canyon. She looked through the Sniper scope.

"Oh, fuck me," she swore. Morph looked through his weapon.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Elite, Ranger-class. This one has gold armor. Rather strange, as I've never seen a Gold Ranger-class," she said, puzzled. The Elite raised its weapon and fired. Faye ducked under a beam of orange light.

"Focus Rifle! Fire at the head of that alien bastard!" she ordered. Morph fired his weapon. The first Sniper round didn't take down the shields.

"El-tee, the first round didn't kill it!" he reported. Faye looked through her weapon, and shot the barrel of the Focus Rifle. The alien weapon exploded, draining the Elite's shields. Faye shot it in the head, and even from that distance she saw the blood splatter on the ground.

"Damn, nice brain splatter," Morph said. Faye looked him up and down.

"Who's squad are you in?" she asked.

"Sergeant Major Johnson's ma'am. I got your other Marine friend Robert with me as well, along with Gunnery Sergeant Stacker. Robert told me the story how he helped you out," he answered. Faye laughed, remembering the knife he threw. Robert had some pretty good aim.

"Oh yeah, he's saved my blonde ass a couple of times," she admitted. Morph heard the approval in her voice. She looked at him.

"Wait, why'd you ask?" she queried, tilting her head to one side.

"The Chief. He wants to find someone too."

"Really? What about that girl Kacie Miller?"

"The one who Robert dates?"

"Yeah, I meant Kacie's sister. Her name was Nikki if I recall."

"El-tee, I don't think the Chief will be amused."

"I'm getting him a damn date either way."

"I'm not in this," Morph stated, putting his arms up in surrender. Faye didn't speak of her master plan for the rest of the guard shift. When the shift ended three hours later, the first thing she did was go to the bar. As she ordered her drink, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

"So, did you sleep well?" Emile's voice rang softly in her ear. Faye turned around and kissed him, leaving a red mark on his neck as well.

"I take that as a 'yes'," he muttered. He noticed the devilish grin on her face, which meant only one thing: Someone was going to be the victim of the blonde's torturous pranks.

"So, who's the next victim?" Emile asked. Faye's gaze flashed over to the Chief, who had just woken up as well.

"Oh dear God, what are you planning?" Emile asked, not really wanting to know the answer. He remembered when Faye switched Kat's shampoo with pink hair dye. It ended up with Carter also having pink hair and nail marks. Jun nearly died from laughing. Another good one was when Faye printed hamburgers on all of Jorge's clothing. The big man was not happy. Emile personally thought it was funny. She also got Jun bad when she smacked him and got him to chase her around the base. She placed a piece of plastic wrap across the doorway to her bedroom and Jun didn't notice. Faye thought she actually killed someone by mistake.

"Look F, don't do something incredibly stupid like what you did to Jun," Emile warned. Faye feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with a straight face. Emile face palmed.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," he said dryly.

"Hyuu~!" she fake whistled. To this day, Emile has no idea why she does that.

"Oh, and learn how to fucking whistle already," he muttered. Faye pretended to look offended.

"You're so mean," she pouted. Emile ran his finger over her lips.

"You look so irresistible when you put your lips out like that," he whispered. Faye responded by licking his lower lip.

"Not now. We don't need to mentally scar the rest of the Marines," Emile said, reminding her painfully that they weren't in private.

"By the way, John said the entire fucking base heard us last night." Emile raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this got awkward quickly…," he trailed off. John looked up.

"Yeah, the next time you sleep with each other, find a sound proof room. Robert and I first thought you were fighting, but then we heard a moan," he called out. Faye stuck up her middle finger.

"Bite me," she said tauntingly. Morph and Roberts snickered. John glared playfully, which Faye returned.

"I'm _so_ going to get him back," she whispered to Emile. Emile put his head in his hands.

'_Lord have mercy on those who suffer her pranks. This can only end badly for John.'_

_**A/N: Heh-heh. I wonder if you people were amused. Writing this was too much fun in school. I actually made my Master Sergeant for MCJROTC laugh for once. Rate and review please~! It will be appreciated~! Also, tell me what you think about a Final Fantasy XII romance fanfic with Hope and Lightning.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	11. Payback

_**A/N: Finally, I updated this. It took me a while, but I did it. I finally reached the rank of Eclipse on Halo: Reach. To celebrate, I got a new chapter for two of my stories done. The Tsubasa Chronicle fanfic reached five chapters (Yay!). If you want to check it out, go ahead. Tell me what you think. Here's chapter 11~! Enjoy! Don't forget to read my other works.**_

The Chief stood in the shower, letting the hot water drip down him. He received a rather disturbing call, to say the least. He had to be on his guard.

'_Seven days…,' _the voice said before hanging up. Normally, he would have shrugged it off, but the voice was creepy as hell. The Chief could've sworn he heard someone sneak in the bathroom, but by the time he looked, no one was there. Cautiously, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped on the slick, tile floor. Suddenly, he slipped and fell with a loud thud.

"What the fuck is this?" the Chief muttered. On closer inspection, the bathroom floor was covered in butter. Someone had waxed the floor so he would bust his ass. John had a pretty good idea who it was. Finding the person wasn't the problem; getting them back would be the real dilemma. The Chief noticed a note on the side of the mirror.

'_Payback's a bitch isn't it?' _As he read it, his suspicions on who the prankster was grew even more. He walked out, swearing under his breath as he continued to slip over the floor. He stormed into the cafeteria, where Faye and Emile were eating fried chicken.

"Alright, which one of you buttered the fucking floor when I was in the shower?" John asked. Emile looked up in puzzlement.

"Faye and I were eating the entire time," he said. Faye shrugged and continued eating her chicken. John swooped down and stole a chicken wing from Faye's plate.

"No one steals my fucking chicken and escapes unscathed," the blonde warned. She kicked the Chief's hand, and the chicken soared into the air. Faye reached up, grabbed it, and ate it. Emile laughed at the Chief's reaction. John sighed and shook his head. He left, leaving the two Spartan IIIs alone. Emile leaned over.

"Faye, did you do it?" he whispered. She laughed and nodded. Emile rolled his eyes.

"And here I was thinking you were going to get the Chief a date," he muttered.

"Oh no, that's still to come. It involves Sake and a little stuff I stole from the Captain," Faye corrected. All Emile had to hear was Sake, and he knew it was going to end badly for John.

'_Again, please have mercy on him!' _Emile silently pleaded. He knew it wouldn't happen. Still, he had to try.

***Later That Night***

Robert and Morph stared at the sight in front of them. The Master Chief, the one who faced plenty of Covenant and lived to tell the tale, was now dancing in a drunken manner.

"What. The. Fuck," Morph muttered. Robert had to agree with him. You didn't see this every day. A flash of blonde hair caught his eye. Robert looked around to Faye giggling in a corner, looking at the Chief's behavior. He had a very bad feeling about it. He walked over to her.

"Lieutenant, what did you do?" Robert asked. Faye gave him a wide-eyed, innocent stare and started to fake whistle. He rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Seriously, what did you do to the Chief?" He was going to ask only one more time. Morph joined his side and gave her the drill-sergeant-stare. Faye yawned.

"If you trying to intimidate me, you're doing a really shitty job of it," she commented. Morph's jaw dropped. Robert looked to his right and started to laugh extremely loud. Nikki Miller was now dancing with the Chief. Robert could've sworn he saw Faye fist pump in victory. Her satisfaction didn't last too long, as the Chief soon passed out and fell on the floor.

"Shit, I was _not _expecting that one," she admitted. Faye could already imagine the 'What the fuck' face the Chief would have the next morning. For now, she shrugged it off and retired for the night, waiting for the pure pleasure of sleep.

***The Next Morning***

The Chief groaned, every bone aching. He passed out while dancing like a complete idiot, and that's all he could remember. His surprise came as he saw the beautiful young woman sleeping beside him. He looked down, and saw he was naked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he shouted. He heard a roar of laughter, probably from the Marines. The girl next to him woke up, blinking tiredly.

"So, was last night good?" she purred. John stared. What the fuck happened last night? Was he really that drunk? He then remembered accepting a drink from a certain blonde. (*cough* you already know who he means*cough*) That must be what done him in. He clenched his fist as her laughing face appeared in his head.

"**Where are Faye and Emile? I need to talk to both of them." **Nikki shuddered at the dark voice and murderous aura the very pissed off Chief was now emitting. She pointed with a shaking hand. She got dressed and ran for her life, as an angry Spartan is not the best thing in the world to be near. John put on his armor, and broke the bedroom door open. Surprisingly, the only one in bed still was the blonde in question. He spied a bottle of water, and dumped it on the blonde's head. Faye woke up, quite irritated about having been woken up in such a fashion.

"Dude, fucking really?" she asked. John proceeded to throw the empty bottle at her. Emile came in, saw the sopping wet blonde and fully armored Master Chief, and laughed. Faye sent a death glare at his direction.

"Sorry babe, but unless I get to come in the shower with you, this will be another sight I won't see. Well, until now," he said with a sly smirk. Faye sighed and dried her hair.

"Oh well, I kinda had that one coming. Still, it was worth it," she admitted. Emile nodded. John looked at the two in confusion.

"Wait, you two planned this out?" he asked. Faye nodded.

"We heard you wanted a date, so I tried to hook you up with Kacie Miller's sister. I take it that it didn't work." The Chief heard the slight disappointment in her tone. He placed his hand on the blonde's metal upper arm.

"It's the thought that counts. Thanks for thinking about me." Faye brightened up a bit.

"After all, we are in this together right?" Emile chimed in. The three laughed, waiting for the moment when they would raise eight types of hell against the alien bastards that threatened humanity.

***END***

_**A/N: Goddamn! I thought I'd never get this thing done! Still, it was worth the wait, I hope. Tell me what you think of another story, this time being a Tsubasa Chronicle and Halo crossover~! **_

_**Ja'ne**_


	12. I Hate Those Things

_**A/N: Hello again~! One of the followers for this story commented on how evil I am when it comes to revenge. The truth is, I can be much more terrible. That part came to my head after I drank a gallon of Red Bull like an idiot. I don't own Halo, but I sure as hell wish I did. Curse you 343 Industries! Oh well, at least you brought the Battle Rifle back. Next on the schedule should be to bring back duel-wielding and the SMG! I really missed that from Halo 3! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**_

The Chief moved forward, the Elites ahead completely oblivious to the three Spartans. He gave the signal. All three slip-lips were assassinated by the Chief, Emile and Faye. Emile yelled out a victory cry.

"Emile, be a darling and shut up will you?" Faye asked sarcastically. Emile opened his mouth to retort when a glowing sphere of sizzling energy passed by his face. Faye drew her pistol and shot the Grunt in the head. The remaining methane breathers ran around. They wanted nothing more to leave this planet and happily suck on methane for the rest of their lives. Faye was not going to give them that pleasure. She shot every single one in the back. The methane tanks exploded, creating a jetpack for the little bastards. One actually tried to play dead. Emile snorted and walked over to it, shotgun in hand.

"Babe, let me get him," he requested. Faye took a step back, inviting him to do the honors. Emile pointed the shotgun at the Grunt's back.

"This is for Reach," he said before squeezing the trigger. The Grunt's head flew off and landed twenty feet away. Faye proceeded to kick the body closest to her. The Elite's body was crushed form the weight of her boots.

"Bit overkill, don't you think?" John asked mockingly. Faye shot it in the head to really make sure it was dead. She holstered her pistol.

"Better safe than sorry," she commented. They proceeded down a path filled with boulders. There was only one problem; two of the boulders were darker than the other, and they moved.

"Hunters dead ahead!" Emile warned. He fired his DMR at the exposed skin under the beast's helmet. Orange splashes of blood coated the ground. A shot rang out and the first Hunter died. Emile turned around to see his favorite blonde holding a Sniper Rifle above his head.

"Faye, don't steal my kills," he warned. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if Faye said "Meh." When it came to killing Covvies, she didn't care how she did it, as long as her enemy ended up dead. The other Hunter quite pissed off that its partner was killed by a so-called Demon, sprang forward, bellowing.

"ROOOOAR!" it bellowed. That could be translated as "Fuck you assholes" by some people. Either way, that Hunter was joining its friend soon. Faye, Emile and John simultaneously threw Plasma grenades at the beast. As the Hunter was blown to shreds, the Spartans looked at each other.

"Who gets the kill in this case?" Emile asked. John shrugged.

"I don't know, we all threw the Plasmas at the same time," he admitted. Faye sighed.

"Just register as we all got the kill. That way, I don't have to hear you acting like a bunch of teenage girls," she said dryly. John noticed a slight shimmer in the air.

"Um, Faye, are you or Emile in active camo?" he asked timidly.

"No, but I sure as hell wish I was. Why?" she asked. John fired his Assault Rifle. The Elite deactivated its camo and ignited an Energy Sword. The Elite's armor was black and purple with ancient runes written on it. It also wore a decorative helmet, signifying it as a high rank. Faye was surprised as two headshots from a Sniper Rifle didn't kill it. Emile blasted it with a Shotgun, but it still kept charging. This Elite's shields were pretty tough. Finally, a sniper shot to the body brought down its shields, and John finished it off with the last ten rounds in his Assault Rifle. Faye looked at the corpse.

"What rank was that?" she asked. The AI Keyes had John put in his head, Cortana, did the talking.

"That was an Elite High Inquisitor. They're the second highest rank, behind the Arbiter. There are only 6, well, now 5, in the whole Covenant and only one, sometimes no, Arbiter." John shrugged and picked up the fallen Energy Sword. He tested it out with a series of swings. He tossed Emile the Elite's Plasma Rifle, and Faye picked up the remaining sword. They continued along the path until they came across the second Hunter pair.

"Sometimes, I think the Covenant is fucking with us," Faye remarked. Emile grunted in agreement. It seemed as if the Covenant really were playing games with them. John replied by throwing a Plasma Grenade at the second Hunter's gun. The grenade detonated, rendering the Fuel Rod Gun useless. The beast hesitated, with its partner dead and own gun unable to fire. That hesitation enabled Faye to snipe it in the head. It fell back, finally dead. For good measure, Emile shot it in the face with his Shotgun. John threw a Frag grenade at its body, just to prove a point. Faye's temper grew when they found their least favorite thing in the world again.

"MOTHERFUCKER! HOW MANY GODDAMN HUNTERS ARE ON THIS ISLAND!?" she shouted. Emile had to admit she did have a point. This was the third Hunter pair they came across. Things were not looking well for the Spartans at this rate. After they killed the last one, Faye took a breather.

"I really hate those things," she complained. John went super silent mode and didn't respond. Personally, John hated Brutes the most, as they had no intelligence whatsoever.

"Chief, the Brutes' dumbness is what makes them fun. Like picking on an emotionally stunted twelve year-old," Emile tried to reason.

"Emile, you were a bully as a child, weren't you?" John asked.

"Me? I was the twelve-year-old," Emile corrected.

"And I thought that would teach you some sympathy," Faye muttered.

"Sympathy? Shit, if getting my ass bruised every other week taught me anything it was the simple truth it's better to be the bully than the bullied."

"You are one enlightened individual, my friend."

"Hey, I tend to think I turned out okay."

"Emile? You're essentially a government-sanctioned sociopath. That's not normal, and some would say far from okay."

"Like you're a fucking saint." Faye winced at that one.

"Never said I was," John replied, before adding, "but you seem to take a bit more…let's just call it 'pride' in our work."

"Just because I'm badass at what I do," Emile retorted, a confident swagger in his voice.

"That's for damn sure," John muttered. Faye rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? At the end of the day, Brutes and Elites are the same thing right? They're targets. Big ones. Small ones. Smart ones. Dumb ones. Who gives a fuck? Just point us at them, give us guns that go bang, knives that cut like butter, and a brain-load of semiaccurate intel. We'll cut them loose, scrape them off our boots, and march on to the next batch."

"I really love how you make mass murder so simple, it's poetic." Even with it being a very high possibility of their lives, Emile was always in awe of Faye's flippant attitude towards death. He sat down to brood.

"So, I'm a sociopath?" he asked with feigned sadness. John chuckled.

"That doesn't mean you're not a hell of a guy. I just wouldn't trust you around my kids."

"You don't have any fucking kids."

"I guess I don't have anything to worry about then." Faye and Emile laughed, and headed back to base. Time to plan the second type of hell.

_**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've done for this story~! I deserve a cake.**_

_**Faye: Um, why cake?**_

_**A/N: Cake is awesome!**_

_**Emile: And you are how old again?**_

_**A/N: That's strictly professional.**_

_**John: *Face palming* I really can't believe he's a senior in high school.**_

_**A/N: Shut up! Don't mention my age!**_

_**Faye: Tsubasa-san, you should really end this rant.**_

_**Emile: Really dude, you just lost everyone's interest in this.**_

_**A/N: Fuck you, I'll continue this for as long as I want…is what I would love to say, but you actually have a point. Don't forget to leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time~!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	13. I like pie

_**A/N: Hello again~! As a treat, you get a new chapter to laugh about (Hopefully). As I said before, I don't own Halo (dammit!), 343 Industries does. At least my school got canceled due to snow. Seriously, when the hell does it ever snow in London? I've lived there for 5 years, and I've never seen it snow here once. We get plenty of rain, but no snow. Anyways, I got really bored on Forge World yesterday on Halo: Reach. I made a new Uncaged map. Hopefully people like it. I also liked the response to the last chapter's author's note. I really had too much time on my hands for that. Wow. Here's chapter 13. Enjoy and don't forget to check out my other stories~!**_

Same'Unlamn was listening to music with the new pair of headphones his Squad leader gave him.

'_Wow, these Beats are amazing! You really can't hear anything else but the music! The human scum actually made something worth getting,' _he thought. He turned around to see his Jackal support fall from headshots. Unlamn roared, his Energy Sword igniting. He only stepped two feet before a shot blasted his brains through the back of his head, freeing him from his shitty servitude.

***UP ON THE CANYON***

Faye looked through her Sniper scope and laughed.

"Emile, these guys really must have been deaf," she said through her laughter. John snorted.

"We should probably check it out. I've never seen the Covenant not react when a Sniper shot goes off near them," Emile suggested. John and Faye silently murmured agreement. Faye jumped down, scanning the area with her rifle.

"We're clear," she waved. Emile and John dropped down beside her. Emile looked at the Elite corpses, and snorted. He held up a pair of blood splattered headphones.

"Hey sweetness, I think I found the answer," he said. Faye's jaw dropped, while John chuckled.

"Okay, since when the fuck have the Covenant used Beats headphones?" Faye asked. She saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her left eye. She spun around, to see a Field Marshall Elite charge. She fired her Sniper Rifle.

"Um, I think I need some help here," she said timidly. John unloaded his Assault Rifle clip into the Elite's torso. The shields refused to budge. Emile got annoyed and threw his kukri at the beat's face. It stuck itself in the armor, breaking the shields. Faye shot it in the body with a Sniper Rifle, and it joined its comrades in hell. John kicked the body.

"Well, that's one less Field Marshall to worry about," he commented. For good measure, Faye stabbed it in the mandibles, purple blood splattering the ground.

"Ugly slip-lip bastard," she muttered. Emile shook his head as they headed back to base. The one thing he never got was why she enjoyed making sure an enemy was dead. Hell, back on Reach she would shoot Brutes in the head for her entertainment. When they got back to base, Sergeant Major Johnson's squad was waiting for them.

"Spartans, Sergeant Major wants in on this," Morph informed. Robert was busying trolling a Private at 'Grand Theft Auto V'. The game was old, but it was still fun as hell to play. Johnson was talking with Keyes about the plan.

"Maybe we should do something to pass the time. You know, talk about stuff…" a Private suggested.

"What would we talk about?" Faye asked.

"The stupidity of people?" Robert suggested, directing the question at the Private. He didn't get it.

"Okay. Well, back on Earth, people used to celebrate a day dedicated to pi. That's pretty fucking stupid," the Private said. Faye couldn't believe her ears.

"Pie? Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, March 14. You know, three-point-one-four…"

"Oh, that pi. I thought you meant the backed pie," Faye said in disappointment. The math pi sucked, but when it came to the baked pie, everyone was in for a slice. Johnson strolled in the room.

"Alright ladies, we got ourselves a mission for once. The Captain is letting us join the swabbies to raise hell against our favorite alien bastards. We are the support fireteam. Are there any question?" he asked. A Lance Corporal held his hand up.

"Do we get pie?" he asked. Johnson threw a rifle case at him.

"Any intelligent question?" he asked in exasperation. The Marines shook their heads. Faye reached for her leg pouch, to feel it was empty.

"Emile, where are my Monsters?" she asked.

"Some Marines probably took them." Faye could see right through that lie, mainly because Emile used that one before. He put his arms up.

"Hey, in my defense, I got thirty Shotgun shells for them. You know I'm a badass with a Shotgun." Faye sighed. Oh well. It could be much worse. John slapped a fresh clip into his Assault Rifle. It was time to head out.

***AT THE COVENANT CAMP***

General Sal'Kashiin stood, waiting for the Arbiter's orders. The Demons called Spartans had slaughtered their best warriors as if they were Grunts. On the General's back were two Carbines, forming an X pattern. On each leg there was an Energy Sword hilt, waiting to cut through human flesh. The Arbiter appeared, flanked by two Zealots.

"General, you have permission to engage the enemy. You will have your revenge," the Arbiter's voice boomed. Kashiin didn't want to do it though. Honestly, he really hated this war. As far as he could tell, the Prophets wanted this for their own personal gain, not the Gods. All the Prophets said was blasphemy. The first chance he got, he would leave and return to Sanghelios, his home. In the presence of the Arbiter though, he couldn't say no.

"Gladly, your Honor. The Demons will be exterminated like the rest of their worthless kind," Kashiin said. He feigned disgust for the humans, but really, he would rather see them win than the Prophets. The bastards were manipulating his people. The Arbiter and his bodyguards left, leaving the General alone to brood with his thoughts.

_**A/N: Ah, this is done. Please review! I want to hear from you! I think I want more cake now~!**_

_**Faye: John, I see what you mean. A senior in high school acts like this.**_

_**Emile: Why do you love seeing Faye mutilate dead bodies all the time?**_

_**A/N: That's what I do when I play Halo.**_

_**John: But still, throwing grenades at a dead body? Who the fuck does that?**_

_**A/N: *points at self***_

_**John: Fair point.**_

_**Faye: You are so immature.**_

_**A/N: It's fun to be a kid sometimes~!**_

_**Emile: Just end this bullshit now, you're losing followers.**_

_**A/N: Fine (*muttering under his breath* killjoy)**_

_**Until next time~!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	14. Unexpected Allies

_**A/N: ZOMG! I can't believe I don't have to take mid-term exams! I feel like a boss right now. Well, until about 12:00pm, when I found out my girlfriend doesn't have to take mid-terms or finals. I don't own Halo, but I sure as hell wished I did. Here's chapter 14~!**_

Faye tilted her head in slight confusion. Emile just told her that Sergeant Major Johnson took an Elite hostage. From what she understood, the bastard didn't even put up a fight.

"El-tee, the slip-lip wants to see you," Robert called out. Faye stood up, clad in her armor, and walked to see this unusual sight. The Corporal tossed her a cattle prod.

"You might need this," he informed. Faye nodded and strolled to the brig, where she saw the strangest thing in her life. A General Elite was stretched out in the cell, listening to heavy metal music. Her jaw dropped. She recognized the Elite from Reach. It was the one who bought them time to get into Halsey's lab underground.

"Noble Six, it has been too long," the Elite boomed. He stood up, flexing. Robert, who was standing guard at the door, was shocked beyond belief.

"Six, you know this Elite?" he asked. Faye sighed.

"He bought Noble Team time to get into Halsey's base and hold off the Covenant forces. He hates the Prophets with a passion, I might add." The Elite bowed his head, as if she were a God herself.

"Humanity must win this war, for the sakes of both of our kind," he informed. Robert made sure he wasn't drunk. An Elite wanted humanity to win? What the fucking fuck was going on here?

"I'm the leader of rebel Sangheli forces, General Sal'Kashiin. My orders come directly from the Arbiter himself. We have many warriors, but few weapons to go around. The Arbiter has information that state what I felt all this time: The Prophets have lied to us," the Elite informed. When Kashiin talked about the Prophets, his voice was filled with anger and betrayal. Faye understood only too well. The Sangheli's pride was at stake, with them being a warrior species. Emile walked in, with the Master Chief behind him. Both Spartans were shocked to see Faye talking so calmly with an Elite. A second look told Emile that this one was an old friend. John moved forward as though to kill it, but Emile stopped him. The Chief rounded on him.

"Are you insane? This is an Elite we're talking about!" he said in anger.

"Chief, this Elite is the reason Cortana even made it to you. He held off the Covenant forces for us to get to the _Pillar of Autumn_. This is General Sal'Kashiin, leader of the rebel Sangheli forces. The Arbiter is also secretly working with them to get weapons. They want to end this war with humanity winning and the Prophets losing," Emile explained. This really was an unexpected turn of events. Major Silva came to get the Chief.

"Chief, we got a call from the Arbiter. ONI wants us to meet him at the _'Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder.'_ He has a plan that will benefit both of our species. Also, bring the General Covvie as well," he informed. The group set out, with Kashiin given his weapons back. Faye turned to talk to the Elite.

"General, why did you do this?" she asked. It had been weighing heavily on her mind for a while now. The General looked at her as if she had three heads.

"If you found out you were fighting for someone else's personal gain, wouldn't you want to rebel?" he asked. The General turned back to the front. Faye turned to see what caught his attention. They had arrived at the ship. The carrier was massive, at least a kilometer long. The Arbiter stepped from his ship, with two Zealots flanking him. The Arbiter held out his hand in greeting. The Chief nervously took his hand.

"Do not fear. We simply want to talk," the Arbiter said. He waved his hand to join him. The Chief followed him into the Arbiter's chambers. The Zealots looked the Spartans up and down.

"Are these the humans the General was talking about?" the first one asked. The second one nodded. Kashiin stepped forward.

"These humans have amazing fighting capabilities. I should know, as I fought with them on Reach for a moment. The female human was badly wounded, but she still fights." The Zealots gave each other a brief look.

"Please, make yourself at home," they invited. Faye looked at Emile, who just shrugged. The Marines followed, a bit nervous of the ten-feet-tall aliens.

"We might as well go. It would seem rude to refuse," Emile reasoned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY ASS LOOKS BIG IN THIS!?" They heard the Chief shout. The Marines roared with laughter, as did the Zealots. This was one unexpected day. The Chief walked out, his face red. The Arbiter stood behind him, clicking his mandibles in amusement. Kashiin let out a booming laugh. Apparently Elites have a sense of humor as well. What the hell has the world come to? The Arbiter waved Faye over. She was next. She wasn't nervous, just wary. The Arbiter stopped when he got a good look at her. His gaze traveled up and down her body. Faye noticed, since it was rather obvious.

"Before you start checking out my tits, I'll let you know I'm taken," Faye said dryly. She heard more laughter, probably from the Marines and Zealots. She heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"F, John forgot to mention this, but the Arbiter is a bit of a perv," Emile said through his laughing fit. That didn't go unheard.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the Arbiter asked in slight irritation. The Zealots started to choke from laughing so much. The Arbiter turned back to the female Spartan.

"We heard you are a sniper specialist. Perhaps you would like to train some of our soldiers with these weapons?" the Arbiter proposed. Faye shrugged.

"Why not? I got nothing else better to do," she said. The Arbiter nodded in satisfaction. He walked to the door and escorted her out. He waved over to Emile. This was going to be interesting.

"Emile, don't worry. He's only slightly pervy for an Elite," Faye giggled. Johnson and the Marines snickered, while the Zealots tried to contain their amusement. It didn't work. Kashiin was teaching some of the Marines how to use an Energy Sword. Robert and Morph were doing well, while a kid no older than 19 was struggling. The Private's eyes widened in shock when the General kneeled by him and fixed his stance.

"Thank you. I never thought I'd say that to an Elite," he whispered. Kashiin put his hand on the Private's shoulder.

"We have a common enemy now. We might as well settle our differences now," he reasoned. The Private nodded, determined to prove he was fit to fight this war.

"Quit staring at my chest! I know I'm sexy, but goddamn!" Emile's voice rang out. Faye snickered, trying to not laugh out loud. The Zealots thought it was extremely funny. So did the Marines. Emile exited, shaking his head and muttering to the sky.

"Of all the fucking thing he could've said, he HAD to say that," he muttered. The Chief and Faye were the only ones who heard him.

"What did he say?" John asked. Emile looked him in the eye.

"He asked if the big-titted, juicy-assed girl was mine," he said in annoyance. Faye's jaw dropped.

"He thinks my ass and tits are big?" She could not believe this day. Seriously, what the fuck is going on? The Zealots walked over to them.

"We forgot, he watches human pornography," the first one explained.

"Since that day, he has tried to hit on human females," the second one finished. Emile and John rolled their eyes. That explained nearly everything. Faye turned to Emile.

"Can you please smack me to make sure I'm not drunk or high, hell even possibly both?" she asked. Emile shook his head.

"Sorry sweetness, but you're not drunk," he said.

"How do you?"

"If you were drunk, we would be fucking in the Arbiter's chamber."

"Fair point… wait WHAT?"

"You heard me. I didn't stutter."

"This time, when we get back to base, I'm on top."

"Whatever."

The Marines and Spartans looked at their newfound allies. This really was unexpected.

_**A/N: I know, the Arbiter seems to be really OOC, but I was really bored. At least you know why the Arbiter is a perv, right?**_

_**Arbiter: Why am I a perv?**_

_**A/N: I'm twisted like that.**_

_**Faye: That doesn't mean shit.**_

_**A/N: Yes it does.**_

_**John: You are a ten-year-old stuck in a high schooler's body.**_

_**A/N: Shut up before I make you sleep with Nikki Miller again.**_

_**John: You wouldn't fucking dare!**_

_**A/N: Try me. Watch what happens. Our favorite blonde will do the honors.**_

_**Emile: Why her?**_

_**A/N: She's the prankster!**_

_**Arbiter: I'm slightly scared now.**_

_**Faye: You should be. Tsubasa-san, end this now please. I want to sleep with Emile.**_

_**A/N: Fine, have it your way.**_

_**Emile: WHAT IS GOING ON!?**_

_**Until next time~!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	15. Overkill

_**A/N: To those who are still following: Elite rebel forces have joined humanity in their fight against the Covenant. The Arbiter, his personal guard and forces are allies, the rest of the Covenant are the enemies. And to a certain reviewer: Yes, the Marines actually use the Energy Swords. As funny as it would be, they're not for innuendo purposes. I don't own Halo, but I really wish I did. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well. My high school dances are this week starting Tuesday, so I might be a bit late with the update. I apologize beforehand. Here's chapter 15~!**_

The Arbiter walked with his sword out, the Chief, Emile and Faye flanking him. General Kashiin was having a conversation with Sergeant Johnson and Stacker. Robert and Morph were teaching the less able Marines to properly use the Energy Swords.

"Um Arbiter, where are the Zealots?" Emile asked nervously. John looked around.

"Now that I think about it, where the hell could they be?" he muttered. The Arbiter shrugged, not really interested about his guards' absence. Faye rolled her eyes.

"I'll find them. They better not be doing what I think they're doing," she called. The Arbiter snorted. This girl was fiery, something he liked. Emile caught his eye.

"I told you before, she's my woman," Emile growled. The Arbiter raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm not thinking about taking her from you, or doing anything that would ruin your relationship. I was just thinking that she was fiery, a trait admired by my people," he hastily explained. Emile's eyebrow shot up.

"You admire that?" he asked. The Arbiter nodded.

"Apart from courage and family, that is a trait most desired." Emile looked to where his favorite blonde walked off to. This was going to end in amusement for her, and humiliation for the Zealots.

Faye stormed into the base. She searched the cafeteria, barracks, gym, armory, and even the bar, but she couldn't find the Zealots. About to give up, she walked by the entertainment room. There she saw Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. So _that's _where the moans were coming from.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she muttered. To make sure she wasn't drunk, she gave herself a slap across the face. All that did was cause slight pain. The Zealots were watching Yuri hentai. More importantly, it was the 'Myuki-chan in Wonderland' hentai she bought from the store on Reach. The Zealots turned to see the female Spartan standing behind them in shock.

"Ah, Lieutenant. Would you like to join us?" the first one asked.

"We got plenty of room for one more," the second one added. Faye face-palmed.

"What. The. Fuck," she muttered. The Zealots seriously went through the vintage DVD collection and watched THAT of all things. Without saying a word, she grabbed both of them by the legs and proceeded to drag them out of the base.

"Hey, what is this shit?" one of the asked.

"I dunno, but I don't think that she was pleased to find us doing _that_," the second one told him.

"No shit Sherlock," Faye muttered irritably. The Arbiter's face dropped when he saw the female Spartan dragging his guards on the ground. To his eye, they weren't putting up much of a fight. Faye dumped them in front of him.

"I found Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum here watching Yuri hentai in the entertainment room back at base," she explained dryly. The Arbiter sighed inwardly. He turned back to his personal guards.

"Really guys? You were watching hentai and didn't invite me?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Emile laughed as he saw Faye's reaction.

"Fuck this; I need a Covvie bastard to kill." Without looking back, she spun on her heel and marched into the canyon. The rest of the group caught up. Faye walked around a corner, and was ambushed by a Brute Chieftain. The Brute roared and swung its Gravity Hammer at her. She ducked and fired her pistol, the shields absorbing the brunt of the hit. Four flashes went by her face, and before she knew it, the Chieftain was dead, with four Energy Swords protruding from its body. The Zealots, the Arbiter and General Kashiin saved her ass by stabbing the bastard with their weapons in different locations. The Arbiter got it in the stomach, the Zealots in the chest, and Kashiin in the neck.

"That's a bit Overkill, don't you think?" Emile asked. Faye shrugged. At least she wasn't flattened by a Gravity Hammer.

"Now, we're even," the Zealots said in unison. With the two starting to drive her slightly insane, she walked ahead, sniping Grunts and Jackals alike.

"She's really good, but she's still a bit weak on the right side," the Arbiter commented. Emile and John spun around.

"Wait, you know about her right eye?" Emile asked.

"Originally, no. But since the author of this story is twisted and gets bored easily, he made it so," the Arbiter admitted. Faye walked towards them, a smug smile on her pretty face.

"Guys, this place is pretty much dead." No sooner had the last syllable left her lips when a crackle of energy sounded behind her.

Emile stood, frozen in place. A Brute just stabbed Faye through the abdomen with a stolen Energy Sword. She grabbed her knife, and stabbed it in the face. She fell to the ground, blood oozing out of the wound. The Elites roared in anger, sliced the Brute's head off, and proceeded to mutilate the body in the most graphic ways they could think of: By slicing every limb off and burning it.

"Definatly an Overkill," Faye muttered before closing her eyes, losing consciousness. The Arbiter stood over her, observing her wounded body. The AI in John's head delivered extremely bad news.

"I'm sorry, but her vitals just flat-lined. She's gone," Cortana whispered. Emile fell to the ground, the shock now hitting him.

"No, NO!" The grief-stricken shout was heard back at base. Noble Six, the woman who teased Death himself so many times before, was now dead before his eyes.

_**A/N: Mwuah-ha-ha-ha-ha! You guys didn't expect that one did you? *Sees angry Noble Six fans holding pitchforks and torches* Um, guys? You might've taken this a bit far.**_

_**Emile: Their favorite character is dead! Who am I going to sleep with now?**_

_**A/N: Your right hand?**_

_**Emile: Shut up!**_

_**John: You will get a lot of hate-mail for this one.**_

_**Faye's spirit: WHY THE FUCK AM I DEAD AGAIN!?**_

_**A/N: Technically, you didn't die the first time, you just looked dead for a couple of hours.**_

_**Arbiter: What's the fucking difference?**_

_**A/N: Besides, I have even more tricks up my sleeve. I feel like a Poker master right now!**_

_**Zealot 1: You play Poker?**_

_**Zealot 2: Can you teach us?**_

_**John: Please don't. I don't want to hear these two idiots go on about it.**_

_**A/N: Whatever. **_

_**I hope to hear from you~! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Please don't leave a flame as a review. If you're going to send me one, message me. I'll try to fix whatever the problem may be. Or maybe not, I really don't care.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	16. Don't Lose Hope

_**A/N: I know, some of you guys might be a bit pissed off now that Noble Six is dead. Or is she? Come on guys, you should know by now that I am one twisted bastard when it comes to this. If you actually do read the little introduction I put before each chapter, then here's the same boring disclaimer. I don't own Halo or any of its respective characters, 343 Industries unfortunately does. Here's chapter 16!**_

_**Enjoy~! **_**^_^**

Faye's eyes blinked inside her helmet. She felt herself being carried, and wondered what the hell happened this time. Then, she felt the searing pain in her abdomen, and nearly passed out again.

"This is Sierra 117 and Sierra A239, trying to confirm Sierra B312 is KIA, respond," the Chief's voice rang fuzzily. She heard sniffling, and was extremely surprised to see it was Emile. In the time she knew him, Faye has never seen him cry.

"Wait." This time it was a new voice, the Arbiter's. Faye felt an Elite hand place itself on her chest, as if to take a pulse.

"Emile, take her pulse," he ordered. Emile's hand placed itself on his believed to be dead lover's chest. His dark gaze brightened when he felt a heartbeat. He shook her roughly.

"Faye, say something!" he pleaded.

"Something," came the sarcasm filled reply. Emile let out a sigh of relief. Cortana still was unsure.

"Her vitals are still flat-lined," she said. Emile rolled Faye over to see a crack in the back of her helmet. The part that transmitted the vitals was broken beyond repair.

"Are you enjoying the fact that I'm in the face-down position right now?" Faye muttered. Even in as tense a situation as this, John still had to laugh. Emile stood her up. Faye was still a bit wobbly.

"Can you walk?" John asked.

"I can't really see straight… oh shit." Faye collapsed on the ground.

"She probably has a concussion," Emile mused.

"I guess I have a legit excuse to ask for new armor then," the unmoving mass said dryly. Emile picked her up bridal style and walked her to the medical center, where the two doctors from before were waiting on standby.

"What the hell happened this time?" they asked at the same time.

"Energy Sword through the abdomen. It looks bad," Emile admitted. Faye passed out on the way to the base, and for some reason refused to let her arms unwrap from Emile's shoulders.

"She'll be fine, but the armor isn't. She'll need a new helmet," the female medic said.

"Lucky for you, ONI sent us a shipment of newer armor," the male added. Emile breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded politely and left the blonde Spartan to sleep and get medical attention. As he sat on the bed in his quarters, Cortana established a link between the two of them.

"Will she be okay?" she asked, voice burdened with worry. Emile nodded.

"She needs new armor though. I just wished that didn't happen," he sighed.

"What's she like? Faye, I mean."

"She was the bitch of Noble Team, and I mean that in a good way. She kept us in high spirits and performed to her potential. She did take out six General Elites by herself, after all. Her prankster side reminded the team to watch themselves around her. She was quite the master of payback, as the Chief surely told you. Otherwise, she was the same as the rest of us, except for the fact that we are now dating. That's about it," Emile concluded.

"So she rated Hyper-Lethal for a good reason," Cortana mused. Emile stayed silent. He had no idea where the AI was going with this.

"She's truly in love with you, I can see that," Cortana added. Emile shook his head.

"You do know that us Spartans aren't the easiest people to have a conversation with, right?" he asked. Cortana snorted.

"Please, the Chief is even worse," the AI scoffed. Emile grunted in amusement. The sound of shouting reached his ears. Peering out of the bedroom door, he stifled a bark of laughter. The Arbiter was busy yelling at his guards again while the General was howling with laughter.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO IDIOTS TO TELL ME WHEN YOU WATCH HENTAI!" he shouted. The Zealots cringed away.

"But boss, we thought you didn't like tentacle hentai," the first one nervously said. The Arbiter stopped his rant for a moment to stare at the two Zealots.

"It was tentacle hentai?" he asked. The second one nodded.

"We were going to get you to show you the one the Lieutenant caught us watching, but the case was switched out," he explained.

"Was it that bad?" the Arbiter asked in a low tone. Both the Zealots before him nodded frantically. They did not want to see their leader get mentally scarred for existence by watching _that_. Emile closed his door quietly before they noticed him. He turned to the AI on his bed.

"I'm going to sleep now Cortana. See you later," he murmured.

"It was nice talking to you as well, Sierra A239."

"Just call me Emile. It makes both of our lives easier." The AI muttered in agreement and cut the connection. Emile rolled over and fell into a blissful sleep.

_Faye was just getting home, returning to her loving boyfriend. She kissed him lovingly._

"_I'm home darling," she purred. Emile dropped down on one knee and held a box open. In it was a gold diamond ring._

"_Will you marry me?" he asked. Faye smiled and kissed him again._

"_Of course love," she whispered. Lips kissing lips, the couple made their way to the next stage of their lives…_

Emile woke up and rolled a hand through his short hair. If only that dream could become reality! The war had prevented that but still gave him the chance to meet her. Emile jogged over to the medical tent, where his favorite blonde was just waking up. She smirked at the sight of him.

"If you're going to go out with no shirt on, then it's only fair I do the same," she said silkily. Emile held her in his arms.

"Oh God, I thought I lost you," he whispered. Faye kissed him.

"Don't lose hope. There's no light without a little bit of hope," she responded. She wrapped her long legs around his torso.

"So, I heard you get an upgrade?" Emile queried as his waist was straddled.

"Yeah, my current armor is deemed 'too badly damaged' so ONI sent a supply over. How the fuck ONI knew where we were is a different story that I don't even want to know," Faye told him.

'_That's a good point,' _Emile thought. His train of thought was broken as a pair of soft lips collided with his own. Emile ran a hand down Faye's waist. They broke apart, still attached at the hip.

"Will we be together after this war?"

"Always."

_**A/N: See? Noble Six isn't dead yet. I have much more in store for our blonde Spartan. **_

_**Faye: Do you enjoy seeing me die or something?**_

_**A/N: I kinda do, just so I can see peoples' reaction when they think you died.**_

_**Emile: You have issues.**_

_**A/N: Thank you Captain Obvious.**_

_**John: Don't you have your stupid High School dance or something?**_

_**A/N: You're acting like a give a fuck.**_

_**Arbiter: Will there be sexy women?**_

_**A/N: Go watch porn. *Hands Arbiter laptop***_

_**Zealot 1: What about the poker?**_

_**A/N: Fuck that, I don't want to hear you idiots go on about it.**_

_**Faye: I think you should end this about now.**_

_**Emile: You're losing followers by doing this.**_

_**A/N: I actually will listen to you for once.**_

_**There you have it. I hope you liked it. If you want to see the Master Chief end up in bed with someone, post a review saying so. Otherwise, I won't do it. Don't forget to review and check out my other stories~!**_

_**Ja'ne**_


End file.
